


Satisfied

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Hamilton songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Hearts, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Sort of happy ending, based off a song Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: If it even helped one tiny bit, at least the guy Shinsuke married to in the end was someone who looked exactly like him.At least his dear brother was his husband.At least he could keep his eyes in his life.Based off the song Satisfied from the Hamilton musical.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Hamilton songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this song stuck in my brain for a while now (my friend made me watch Hamilton in exchange for watching Haikyuu and now both of us are going nuts over each other's fandoms so hey).
> 
> Might write an OsaAka one based off 'Helpless' later on.
> 
> Enjoy!

The banquet hall was filled with the chatter of the wedding guests, all of them excited to see the newly wedded couple walk out from the double doors. The air was filled with happiness from them all as the doors swung open to reveal the two grooms, their arms linked with one another as pink dusted their cheeks. As they walked inside, their friends clapped and cheered for their union, all the while with the main best man holding up a glass of champagne as he greeted his brother and new brother-in-law.

“Alright, alright! That’s what I’m talking about! now everyone, give it up for the esteemed couple, newest addition into the Miya family, Kita Shinsuke, now Miya Shinsuke!” Atsumu yelled as all the guests chimed in. Most of the former Inarizaki volleyball club members had managed to make it all the way from all over the country just to celebrate the union between their captain and the other half of the Miya twins, their yells and hoots filling the air as Shinsuke blushed in the dim lights. Osamu clasped onto his hand tightly before giving it a kiss, Atsumu slightly bristling at the sight as he gulped, bringing his glass into the air for the toast.

“A toast to the groom!”

“To the groom, to the groom!” everyone chanted as Osamu raised his glass.

“To the bride!”

“To the bride, to the bride, to the bride!” everyone cheered as Shinsuke buried his face into Osamu’s shoulder, unable to stop himself from blushing as Ginjima yelled, “Oi, can’t you say groom?!”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport! Kita-san is too pretty to not be called a bride!” Omimi roared as the crowd laughed. Osamu grinned at them before turning to cup his husband’s cheek with his hand, slowly peeling his face away from his jacket as the former captain groaned.

“Don’t. It’s embarrassing,” he muttered as Osamu chuckled, “Enjoy yourself, Shin. This is our night.” He took a sip of his champagne and came in for a kiss, making Shisnuke squeak as the crowd hooted.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Michinari yelled as Shinsuke turned a bright red. He didn’t try to break away from the kiss however, choosing to hold onto Osamu as Atsumu coughed, “If I may continue, I just want to say congratulations on yer marriage. You’re the most annoying twin anyone could ever ask for, so I don’t know why you even married him, Kita-san. But I hope that the two of you will always remain satisfied with each other.”

Why did he feel as though his heart was about to break at that moment?

_“Kita-san, I would never forget the first time I saw your face. I have never been the same when those intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame looked upon my face. And when you said “Hi”, I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame. This is not a game, you strike me as a man who has never been satisfied. ”_

…

It began nearly seven years ago when they were still students aiming to be the best at nationals in volleyball. Atsumu only ever had his thoughts on volleyball; he never really cared for relationships let alone friendships off the court. After all, he had his brother to back him up no matter what.

However, it all changed the night they had a training camp with other Hyogo schools at Inarizaki High School.

Miya Atsumu was all but a small brat at the time, still bouncing around trying to see what the hell was going on. He had been pissed off at his teammates for not being able to pick up the slack during training again, having yelled at them several times during the practice games until he had to be subbed out. He couldn’t stand the idea of having to deal with a bunch of losers who didn’t give their all for volleyball and he envied the idea of people even having a team they could rely on.

“Stupid morons,” he growled as he kicked a pebble out of the way. He had been walking around the school grounds for a while now just to blow off steam. His twin was nowhere to be seen, maybe having had been dragged off by their teammates to do whatever teammates do during training camps without him. He didn’t care much about it though; if they had time to play games or talk about girls, they ought to have time to make sure they could play on the court.

The pebble flew in an arc before dropping onto what appeared to be a figure pressed against the wall. Atsumu gave a yelp as the figure moved to reveal a boy a few years older than him, brilliant yellow eyes shining like a fox turning to stare at him as a voice said, “Ya shouldn’t be out this late. Ya have to rest for yer training tomorrow.”

“Eh? As if I care. Yer outside here anyways.”

“Well, unlike ya, I’m just helping about,” the boy said as he stepped out from the shadows. His face caught in the moonlight, painting his hair a silvery hue as Atsumu felt his heart race, his eyes unable to tear away from the ethereal being in front of him wearing the Inarizaki uniform.

That was the first time Atsumu fell in love.

He remembered that night for the rest of his days.

He remembered that dreamlike candlelight like a dream he couldn’t quite place.

“Uh, what's your name?” Atsumu blurted, not knowing why he even did that. Normally he didn’t care for names but this round, he needed to get every chance he had to get this guy before he disappeared from his life for good. Who knows when he would see the fox god boy ever again?

“Kita Shisuke. And you are?”

“Miya Atsumu. Nice to meet ya!”

…

The next time he saw Kita was when they moved into high school. Inarizaki had always been their choice of high school since it was the best in the prefecture for volleyball but most of all, Atsumu wanted to go there because _he_ had gone there.

What he didn’t expect during their reunion was for his twin brother to fall head over heels for Kita as well.

The only thing thing Atsumu could do to describe his brother’s dumbfounded expression when he saw Kita for the first time was that they were helpless.

Helpless for the way the boy commanded them to move on the court and do drills.

Helpless as he made sure that they did every stretch right and tried not to flinch when his fingers grazed across the top of his shoulder.

Helpless when he called out his name for the first time when the twins had scored a point.

Atsumu had never felt so helpless to his brother before.

Osamu had always been the better twin, the quieter more polite twin. He was the reason people even wanted to deal with Atsumu at all, given his outbursts and the way he acted high and mighty on the court.

He knew his brother like he knew his own mind (well they were twins so that was actually possible).

He would never find anyone as trusting as kind as Osamu.

If Atsumu were to tell Osamu about his crush on Kita years ago and asked him to back off and tell him he loved him… Osamu would have gladly backed off. While Kita would be his…

Osamu would be lying that he was fine when he was dying inside.

So when Osamu confided in him one day of him being in love with their captain and wanting to date him, of course the only thing Atsumu could do was give him a smile and say, "Go for it, Samu." 

He didn't speak a word when Osamu finally brought Kita home to introduce to their parents, who were delighted to have such a ncie person as a future son in law. Their mother had fawned over Kita and showered him with love and praise for taking care of the twins while their father had gone as far to acknowledge him as his own son. Osamu had looked so happy as his boyfriend tried not to combust being around his parents and being coddled, Atsumu merely watching in the corner with a smile far too stretched to be happy on his lips.

Of course, Kita would fall for a good guy. Atsumu was no angel; why would a god throw himself at the feet of a demon and go through the gates of hell?

Kita was too nice, always making sure everyone was alive and well during games. More than once had he tried to send Atsumu home for working too hard and even left some umeboshi for him to eat along with meds when he had been particularly sick one day. Even when he knew that Kita didn't plan to venture into volleyball after graduation, he still wanted to remain by his side and support his senpai the best he can.

Every time when Atsumu fantasized at night, it would be to Kita’s golden yellow eyes. He would wish Kita would be the one to bring him to his knees and kiss him dry, to make him scream his name as they held onto each other. He wanted to make Kita cry out his name in the most lustful ways he could imagine.

He wanted to make Shinsuke his. All his.

But fate didn’t permit it. Why would fate give him a happy life after he made so many people miserable?

If it even helped one tiny bit, at least the guy Shinsuke married to in the end was someone who looked exactly like him.

The day Osamu told him to be his best man was the day Atsumu fell apart. He was already three years into the V League and an up and coming seter while his brother had become the proud owner of Onigiri Miya. even though he and Kita were several prefectures apart, they still remained together and had even gotten closer as time went by. Atsumu had to stop himself from cringing whenever he saw their pictures on Twitter and Instagram stories, wanting to block them so badly so he didn't have to deal with the reality that the man he loved was with his twin.

Osamu had all but hugged him in tears when he had told him yes to being the best man and host of the wedding, Atsumu trying to hold back his tears as his twin hugged him.

"Thanks for everything, Atsumu. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Shinsuke."

That was when Atsumu's heart shattered into a million pieces.

Even as he tried to smile and support his brother, he couldn't help but wish that Kita had fallen for him instead.

Despite all of that, he kept on smiling, for the sake of Kita and Osamu.

At least his dear brother was his husband.

At least he could keep his eyes in his life.

…

“To the groom!” Atsumu yelled as everyone chorused, all already high on alcohol and festivities, “To the groom, to the groom, to the groom.”

“To the bride.”

“To the bride, to the bride.”

“From your brother.”

“Osamu!”

“Who is always by your side.”

“By your side, by your side.”

“To your union!” Atsumu yelled as he choked back the tears in his eyes as his brother beamed at his lover, his heart breaking into pieces as he watched Shinsuke blushing into him whilst looking into his eyes with happiness.

“To the union! To the revolution!”

“And the hope that you provide!”

“You provide, you provide!”

“May you always, be satisfied.” Atsumu finished as he felt the first of the tears slipping from his eyes. Anyone would think that he was crying tears of joy but right now, Miya Atsumu could only watch as the two people he loved most in his life slowly disappeared from his vision and into a world of their own.

…

“Dude, I think you’ve been watching too many musicals recently. Hamilton for your brother’s wedding, really?” Suna asked as Atsumu yanked off his tie and jumped into the bed. He buried his face into the pillows as he tried to stop himself from crying, his face already dry with tear tracks from having sobbed quite a bit during the groom’s speech and when he had rushed to the bathroom claiming he had a stomach ache (Osamu provided the catering so there was no freaking way he would have not tried to get back at Atsumu for making his life miserable).

“Shut yer trap. Can’t you see I’m moping?” Atsumu grunted as he felt the bed shift next to him. There was the sound of rustling fabric as Suna dropped his coat onto the chair and reached to pull Atsumu away from the pillow, his catlike eyes scanning his face as he smiled.

“Why don’t I take away some of the pain for you?” he whispered as he caught his lips with Atsumu’s, kissing him feverishly and passionately like he would to the twin who had just gotten stolen away from him by their captain. The two players continued to devour each other in their sorrow, trying to forget the other half that they had not managed to claim because they were all but too late in trying to court them.

Atsumu would never be satisfied with what he had.

The most he could do right now was live in the moment and drown himself in someone else’s lust and sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> There are actually quite a few Haikyuu AMVs using Hamilton songs off Youtube and they're super awesome so check them out! Just type Haikyuu Hamilton songs and you should be able to find some.
> 
> Don't forget to leave some kudos and comments on this! They really make my day!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter!


End file.
